crystaldarkpinkiefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aeryn1207/Dirty Dreamy Delights Confessions
I am sorry for this LET'S START "I bet Panpan has a really great ass" "I DREW DELIGHT PORN PLEASE DON'T KILL ME" "I want the Dreamy Delights community to have more rule 34. GOOD rule 34, and not those weird ms paint stuff." "I want to fuck the siamese and the crimson kitty. Now." "I have developed a fetish specifically for Cocoya" "I wanna shove a microphone up Darkfang's ass" "I WANT BROKEN ANG" "There is a #dreamydelightsrule34 tag on DA" "Please do not give Penelope boobs guys" "I need Lacy Emerald rule 34. Like, Maybe Lacy Emerald X Prince Velvet." "Why do people want to fuck the Cinnapuppy" "What if Prince Velvet fucked Lacy Emerald" "Someone needs to draw Crimson Light licking up her "milk" ;)" "Is there any Penelope X Broken Angel Rule34?" "I want Bunnicula and Night Scarlet to fuck" "Prince Velvet and Cocoya are good fap material you can't deny that" "I want someone to draw Night Scarlet rule 34, I wanna see what it would look like" "Why do we never see Kiri's vagina" "BROKEN ANGEL X LUCKY" "I want to shove a vibrator up Darkfang's ass" "Panpan is good fap material" "I believe that if you wanted to fuck Kayla she would let you" "I want a paw job from Kiri" "Humans are too mainstream, I wanna fuck a Whirly Kitty" "I want all the Dreamy Delights to see this blog" "I want to watch Penelope seduce me" "I want Crimson Light to become a professional strip dancer" "Enough of Darkfang, I want to shove a pen up Lemonade Shores' ass" "I want Penelope" "I want Kiri to fuck Panpan" "I want Kiri and Lucky to make out passionately" "I want Prince Velvet to fuck the Moon Kitty hard" "Penelope probably has huge titties" "tbh Kayla is a girl if you fangirls can't tell" "There is a picture of Bunnicula sucking Lucky's vagina on rule 34 website. I hate my life" "I want to shove a salt shaker in Bunnicula's ass" "I want Lacy Emerald to become a professional porn star" "I want to stick my dick in the fucking Magic Puppy" "Jazzy probably has a nice vagina" "I need a Cocoya rule 34!" "Darkfang should be a stripper" "I want Kayla to become a professional proctologist." "There needs to be an official Dreamy Delights sex game" "I want Lucky to become a professional prostitute" "I don't know why, but if Crimson Light and Lacy Emerald were in a relationship, I think Crimson Light would be the dominant one and Lacy Emerald would be the submissive one. It's just me." "I want Cocoya to season Bunnicula" "I want to shove a pepper shaker up Lacy Emerald's vagina" "I want Crimson Light to fuck Sweetheart." "I WANT NIGHT SCARLE" "I want to fuck the magic puppy" "Kayla is actually a sex friend. #themoreyouknow" "I want Cocoya to become a professional sex toy tester" "If Kayla saw this blog she'd think about how many people wanna fluff her" "I want Kayla to draw Crimson Light like one of her french girls" "I want Bunnicula to tie Jazzy in bondage and fuck her hard" "I want Sweetheart to seduce Lucky" "I want Lemonade Shores to make Crimson Light sexually uncomfortable" "I want Bunnicula and Sweetheart to make some home made porn" "I need delight gang bangs" "SHIP LACY EMERALD WITH EVERYONE" "Broken Angel should fuck Kiri because angel x kiri yuri ftw" "Lucky fucks anon for no apparent reason other than to appease herself" "I want Cocoya to lick Lacy Emerald's sweet caramel vagina" "I want to see Night Scarlet walk in on Darkfang masturbating" "I want Kiri and Prince Velvet to act in a porno" "I want Prince Velvet to put his dick in Cocoya's chocolate vagina" "Penelope has a fetish for comet sugar so she loves Crimson Light" "WE NEED A SITE SPECIFICALLY DEDICATED TO DELIGHT PORN" "I want to sexually cream-pie Jazzy (I don't mean throw a pie in her face with the words "fuck me" written in whipped cream on it)" "I want Lemonade Shores to put her vagina in Lucky's mouth" "Lemonade Shores should be a porno director" "Crimson Light secretly enjoys Cocoya's "coco"" "I want Jazzy and Broken Angel to reenact fifty shades of gray." "I want Lucky to put a dildo in Sweetheart's magic ass" "I want Darkfang to work in a glory hole" "I want Crimson Light to try and awkwardly seduce Night Scarlet" "I want Lacy Emerald to take it up the ass" "I want Jazzy to cover her vagina in plum juice and have Kiri lick it up" "I want Panpan to jam his weiner between Lacy Emerald's buns" "I want Night Scarlet to grope Cocoya" "I want Lacy Emerald to give birth to Panpan's babies" "I want to fuck the caramel muffin kitty" "I want Lemonade Shores to pour lemonade all over Kayla" "I want Lacy Emerald to tie Panpan up and just use him as a sex slave" "I want Lucky to give random animals blowjob while having her tail pulled" "I want Sweetheart to tie Lucky to a chair and use her as the best sex chair ever. I'm sure both will enjoy it." "I want Penelope to put a dildo in Kayla's ass" "I want Lemonade Shores to think dirty thoughts about Night Scarlet" "I want Broken Angel to shove her sugary vagina into Sweetheart's mouth" "I want Bunnicula to insert his "carrot" into Night Scarlet's "love hole"" "I want Lemonade Shores to put mango juice on her vagina and tell Kiri to lick it off" "I want Panpan to admire Lucky's vagina" "I want Sweetheart to try and 69 Crimson Light" "I want Lacy Emerald to fuck Panpan while he's drunk" "I want Bunnicula to stick his dick in Darkfang's face" "I want Lacy Emerald to stick her vagina in Lemonade Shores' face" "Kayla X Lacy Emerald 4 life" "I want Broken Angel to seduce Sweetheart in the horniest ways" "Cocoya secretly faps to rabbit porn" "I want Bunnicula to hump Lucky" "I want Jazzy to fantasize over Darkfang" "I want Lemonade Shores to send Penelope a picture of her vagina along with the text "I'm in heat~" I wanna see Penelope's reaction" "Bunnicula and Kiri fuck so much they have a child" "I want Lucky to show Lacy Emerald her vagina." "I want Bunnicula to fuck Lemonade Shores really hard" "I want Cocoya to slap that Scarlet Autumn Booty" "I want Lacy Emerald to have wet dreams about Bunnicula" "I am legit thirsty for Prince Velvet like I find him attractive for some reason oh my god" "I want Darkfang to force her vagina onto Penelope's" "I want Bunnicula to admire Jazzy's vagina" "I want Lucky to beg Bunnicula to fuck her. And I want him to awkwardly agree." "We need a delight porn comic website" "I want to finger-fuck Lacy Emerald" "I want Penelope and Lucky to do the frickle frackle" "I want Lemonade Shores to use mayonnaise lubricant" "I want Penelope and Night Scarlet to fuck, cowgirl style" "I want Penelope to fuck Broken Angel" "I want Sweetheart and Darkfang to do the do" "I want Lacy Emerald to force her vagina on to Lemonade Shores'" "I want Night Scarlet to be tentacle fucked" "I want Broken Angel to fuck Kiri IN THE ASS" "I want Darkfang to tie Lucky up in bondage. And get a whip. You know what happens next." "I want Lacy Emerald to sext Kiri" "I have wet dreams about being force fed sweets by Sweetheart tbh" "I want Darkfang to finger Lacy Emerald" "I just wanna see a pink and blue dog and a vampire rabbit fuck... is that oh so wrong?" "I want Lemonade Shores to fuck Darkfang" "I want Kiri to fuck Lemonade Shores" "I want Broken Angel argue with herself over how to fuck me" "I just want Bunnicula to fuck Crimson Light" "I want Prince Velvet and Lacy Emerald to fuck" "I want Bunnicula to be a dominatrix" "Lemonade Shores got Lemonade" "What if Penelope and Sweetheart were friends with benefits" "I want Penelope to fuck the universe-jumping cat" "I just want Crimson Light to call Prince Velvet daddy" "I envision Crimson Light as the dominant one in a relationship with Lucky" "I want Crimson Light to fuck Lemonade Shores, and Kiri is watching" "One of my friends took a trip to Japan, they came back with a Jazzy x Lucky R-18 doujinshi Dreamy Delights fanbook and gave it to me as a gift." "I found a pic of Bunnicula X Penelope rule34, so I cropped it and used the Bunnicula part as my icon. I also have Penelope, Broken Angel, Kayla, and Lemonade Shores. DM me if you wanna use them." (I'm probably gonna actually make icons like these) "I want Kayla and the Sexy 5 to tie Lucky in bondage and fuck her. Hard." (Uhh, does this person know Kayla hates the Sexy 5?) "Ok so I'd like Broken Angel to pour her lubricants on Panpan please and then Panpan can go in" "I want the chocolate bunny to buttfuck the CDP cat" "A nice concept: Panpan is gay" "I want Panpan and Sweetheart to have sexual relationships" "I want to slap the caramel muffin kitty's fine ass over and over again" "I want a paw job from Lacy Emerald" "I want Crimson Light to use Pumpkin Rush on my penis" "I want Broken Angel & Night Scarlet 2 do" "I want Cocoya to write erotic fanfiction" "Okay so I made more pervy delight icons. I made another Kayla, another Penelope, a Kiri, and a Night Scarlet. Once again, DM me if you wanna use them." "Prince Velvet and Jazzy are probably homosexuals" "I want to fuck the chocolate bunny with a chocolate bar who's fucked with a chocolate bar who's fucked with a chocolate bar who's fucked with a chocolate bar who's fucked by me." (Geesh.) "I want Crimson Light to take this entire blog to Peach Crystal Church." "Ok but what if Lemonade Shores doesn't know about sex that much and Bunnicula awkwardly teaches her I just think that would be both cute and hot at the same time" "I want an erotic fanfiction of Kayla and Cocoya" "I want Lemonade Shores, Kiri, and Cocoya to have a threesome" "OKAY I made even more. This time Crimson Light, Darkfang, Bunnicula (again), Kiri (again), and Panpan. As always, DM me if you wanna use them." "I made EVEN M O R E. I did Prince Velvet, Darkfang (again), Lacy Emerald, and Lemonade Shores. I think you get the gist of if you wanna use one." "I want Kayla and Panpan to do the s-e-x" "I want Bad Girl Kiri to punch me in the face" "TBH I think that Lemonade Shores is REALLY hot" "I want to do "it" with Darkfang, maybe Penelope too" "I want Prince Velvet to fist Crimson Light" "I want Lucky to be the master of the art of s u c c" "I want Jazzy to tease the fuck out of Panpan" "I nut whenever I hear Bunnicula's voice" "I honestly just want Bunnicula and Darkfang to do the do" "Okay but what if Crimson Light and Lucky got into this really gay relationship and Crimson confesses she has a lot of NSFW fetishes and tests them out on Lucky who becomes Crimson's sex slave? I wanna see how that would turn out.” "What if Crimson Light or Sweetheart turned out to be male would that be fucked up or what" "I want to do the frick frack with every female character in the show tbh" "Kayla is lesban for Broken Angel" "Panpan can't jack off, his arms are too small." "I want Bunnicula to lick my dick" "I want Darkfang to whisper in my ear seductively" "I want Jazzy to force her vagina on to my dick" "I wanna rub Kayla's body and make her all horny and flustered until she begs me to fuck her" "I want Lacy Emerald to piss on me" "I want Kiri and Prince Velvet to kiss and fuck" "I want to send Lemonade Shores nudes of her team mates to her DelightPad" "So, Darkfang is the sex god?" "I really want Night Scarlet and Sweetheart to fuck" "I wanna fuck Prince Velvet. I want to make babies with Prince Velvet. PRINCE VELVET WILL BE MY HUSBAND." "I've always wanted to penetrate Darkfang, especially deep inside her. Idk I find Darkfang to be a very hot cat." "Jazzy talking about Moon Kitty porn to Darkfang" "I want to fuck the s'mores doggo" "I think Prince Velvet gets a little too turned on just by Sweetheart twisting her ears" "Remember the dude that cropped delight porn so it can be an icon? Does he still do that?" "I want to fuck Kiri" "Either Sweetheart had sex with a male character or Petal is a stuffed plush" There's gonna be more, I'm not done Category:Blog posts